dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25
'Episode 25 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode where Scotty and TJ sucked Ben's cock for the entire show. It was also the debut of Scotty Cena. Prev: Episode 24 Next: Episode 26 Highlights *The debut of Scotty Cena. *The peasants celebrate Ben's birthday. *G Man's latest hit single. *An interview with George W. Bush. *Conservative Redneck impressions - 00:34:11 *G Man getting fucked by a white atheist - 2:29:17 Videos Played # Atheist PWNED Rap!!!!! # White House Correspondent Highlight ''(not found) # Did Jesus Have A Wife (not found) # Nick Loris Debates Bill Nye the Science Guy on 'Crossfire' # Bill Nye Debates Climate Change With Economist - CNN 5-6-14 # George Bush interview (not found) # Rep. Michele Bachmann: NO on Women's Museum (C-SPAN) # Ted Cruz Christians Shouldn't be "Forced" to do Business With Gay People # Rand Paul: Hillary Clinton 'Absolutely' Needs To Be Subpoenaed # Alabama's chief justice Start of the Show The show started off by TJ fooling the audience into thinking they canceled the show due to Ben getting his ass kicked by John Cena. After TJ trolled the audience, they started to celebrate Ben's 14th birthday by giving him a John Cena doll. Said Cena Doll Would later become the well known DP host; Scotty Cena. The first video the peasants played was of G Man's 2nd shittiest best rap Atheist Pwned. TJ said it was better than the 1st rap but still garbage. The rap for some reason didn't cut the audio and the clips he played. They then played the political roast party highlight. Next, they played a news story on whether or not Jesus had a wife. TJ's opinion was that Jesus was a faggot. After that, they played a video of conservative dumbasses like S.E. double-D Cupp and Nick Lorris on Crossfire bullying Bill Nye over Climate Change. After playing all of these videos, they took a break. Middle of the Show Also, some guy shouted out the DP channel on Twitter and some windbag dispshit replied by calling it the worst show ever made objectively. The peasants played an interview with George W. Bush talking about Putin. TJ claimed George Bush to be the funniest president ever. Next up was Michele Bachmann being the Uncle Tom of women by trying to deny sexist things Republican politicians have done and go actively against women's museums and abortion. After that, devout retard Ted Cruz talked a bunch of outdated shitty ideologies about how Obama is oppressing Christians as a Christian. Then they played a video of Rand Paul ranting about how Hillary and Obummer should be subpoenaed because of Benghazi terrorist attacks. TJ confessed that he was responsible for Benghazi this entire time and takes full responsibility for it. The last video that was played was about a dumbass Alabama's chief justice wanting to turn this country into a theocracy because the troops and founding fathers praised Jesus. TJ declared that the Chief Justice of Alabama does cocaine and fucks male prostitutes. They took another break after playing the videos. End of the Show The peasants answered some motherfucking questions. They talked about the Butt King. A caller from the UK asked about Ben and TJ's favorite video games. Some white guy called Harry made a rap against G-Man and it was actually pretty good. TJFucksThings made an appearance on the show but he and the DP talked about Fallout. A black atheist caller talked to the peasants about slavery in Christianity. They then talked about the Illuminati bullshit. They talked about other shit. Quotes *"learn some fucking logic, bitch" -TJ *"''Puddie'''' went looney''" -TJ *"TJ the last dino-whore, he's a faggot and a whole lot more" -Scotty Singing Trivia * TJ masturbates to G Man in the shower. * S.E. Cupp works best when there's a poll pole around. * S.E. Cupp is a brain-dead whore who fucks old Republican guys for a living. * Michele Bachmann is so ugly and reprehensible, Ben's computer was reluctant to display her. * VenomFangX is anti-profanity so he refused to go on DP because he thought children might be watching...... what an idiot... Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Guests